The present invention relates to a delivery unit attaching structure for attaching to the body of an image forming apparatus a delivery unit having endless belts for delivering transfer paper from the photoreceptor of the image forming apparatus to the fixing device.
To make efficient use of office space, it has been recently desired to make the body of an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copying apparatus, in a smaller size with the functions thereof yet remaining intact. In an electrophotographic copying apparatus for example, in order to reduce the body thereof in depth, it have been proposed to dispose in the space under the delivery device which is relatively wide the electric component elements such as the power transformer, the power board and the like, which have been conventionally attached to the rear plate of the body of the copying apparatus. In this case, each time the electric component elements require maintenance, it is necessary to remove the delivery device from the body of the copying apparatus.
In a conventional delivery device using endless belts, a drive shaft and a follower shaft, respectively rotatable integrally with a pair of rollers on which the endless belts are wound, are supported, through bearings, by shaft supporting members attached to the lateral plates of the body of the copying apparatus. Accordingly, when maintaining the electric component elements in this delivery device, it is necessary to remove the endless belts, the drive shaft, the follower shaft and the like from the lateral plates of the apparatus body. Thus, the delivery unit presents a serious inconvenience to frequent maintenance.
There is also known another delivery device in which the main portions thereof are pre-assembled, as a delivery unit, in a housing, which is then screwed to the body of the copying apparatus when the same is fully assembled.
In this delivery device, the time required for maintaining the electric component elements, is slightly reduced. However, it is still necessary to carry out a screw-driving operation in a limited space in the body of the copying apparatus. This is troublesome and involves the likelihood that the photoreceptor may be damaged by a screwdriver during the screw-driving operation.